Questions
Original Link Posted 30 October 2014 Transcript Hi everyone! First, please be aware this is an experiment. This is my first time doing anything like this, so please be patient. I'll get to as many of your questions as I can, and answer as quickly as possible, but we may have a few hiccups along the way. I'm going to be taking questions and answering them by video response as fast as I can, starting at 11am PT / 2pm ET / 6pm GMT. The best way to keep up is to FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER to get the videos as they're answered. I'll also post them here later, after the session is over. A few rules of the road: *Please post your questions in the comments below, starting now. You can also Tweet them to me. *ONE question per Student please. If you have another question, find a friend to ask it for you. *Please include your Twitter handle if you have one. This way we can tag you in our Tweet. That's it! -S Q & A Session Question 01 I'd like to know your input about the Brotherhood of the Snake, as I've tried to reach you through email I figured it maybe would be easier for you to reply directly here. I assume, considering the logo we saw during the hacking attempt, that they are the group you were talking about in your recent video? Twitter @Velhenn.﻿ Transcript: Hi Guys. Welcome to my Q&A. Ah, thank you so much for joining me, I am really excited to hear what you guys have to ask me, or read it I guess. And I am going to go ahead and jump right into the first question, which is from Nicky G. I'd like to know your input about the Brotherhood of the Snake, as I've tried to reach you through email I figured it would be easier for you to reply directly here. ''I assume, considering the logo we saw during the hacking attempt, that they are the group you were talking about in your recent video?'' Um, Nicky, yes I am pretty sure it's them. But I am doing more research and gathering as much information as I possibly can before I give you guys conclusive response. So, I am going to be gathering information and will let you know as soon as I know concretely. So, thanks. Question 02 oh my only one question?? I have so many, Coke or Pepsi, Xbox or Sony, iOS or Android, cats or dogs, Which Doctor Who is your Fav, Tea or Coffee, Are you Single and if you are do you need an extra La Tene bodyguard ;-D, Ebook or book, Whats your alcohol of choice, Kirk or Picard, Old Godzilla or New Godzilla? Transcript Question 03 Hi, +Stella V . Typically, the spreading of false information is about control. What does "the enemy" hope to control by surpressing the Truth, what is their true agenda? Thanks!@exterplas﻿ Transcript My next question is from Chris S. who says, Hi, +Stella V . Typically, the spreading of false information is about control. What does "the enemy" hope to control by surpressing the Truth, what is their true agenda? Well Chris, I think the enemy is trying to control the individual by preserving the status quo, which is exactly what The Truth is fighting out against; to bring that power back to the individual. So, that's what they are trying to bring to us and we are fighting back as hard as we can. And I think their true agenda is to rule by fear and to control the individual. So, thank you for the question Chris. Question 04 Hi Stella my twitter handle is @AnaraneECB1 and my question is: How is your father, as a billionaire and who many would think is part of the elitist establishment, able to stay uncorruptable? ﻿ Transcript My next question is from, I hope I don't brutalize this name but I just might, Anarane C, who asks How is your father, as a billionaire and who many would think is part of the elitist establishment, able to stay uncorruptable? '' Well Anarane I would say that, we, neither my father or myself, chose to be a part of this world as it is, um, and we have to sort of play by the rules, just like everyone else. But I would say my dad is using his resources and his success in order to help us make a difference. So, yes he has to play by the same rules as some of the Children out there, but he is using that for good. So, that's how. Question 05 ''Who was Pjotr Denisov?﻿ Transcript My next question is from Petra W who asks, Who was Pjotr Denisov?﻿ I actually have no idea, Petra. I, he obviously killed himself and I got this in the mail and I don't know why or what it is, so that's why I put it up. Um and hopefully you guys can help me figure out who he was. Ah, 'cause all i know is from that little snippet. So maybe you can help me find out. Question 06 If I understood correctly Jake is literally trying to find your penthouse and free you from it. Do you think that endangers him from being hurt by Pinstripe and/or your father ? Twitter @Balmoth﻿ Transcript Question 07 How will the leadership of the various bloodlines be chosen?﻿ Transcript Question 08 Up until now ancientsocieties.com has been the only source for our quest. Will you expand our world-view by revealing other places, both virtual and real, where we can continue our education within our shared universe? I love your challenges, but are we not worthy to use our skills to solve them in the context of our search rather than in the sandbox of your site?﻿ Transcript Question 09 What did your abductors hope to accomplish by kidnapped you when you were 11? '' Transcript Question 10 ''How do you plan to organize the Students? twitter handle @danhtao﻿ Transcript Extra notes There is a comment from Greg Jordan. Speaking of the truth, when are you going start telling it to all these nice people? This was later mentioned in the solve of Cold Category:Endgame - Ancient Truth Category:Ancient Societies Category:Blog Category:Video Category:Stella Category:Greg Jordan Category:October 2014 Category:The Brotherhood of the Snake Category:TBOTS